1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to an interconnection substrate, a semiconductor chip package including the same, and a display system including the same. Example embodiments also relate to a film interconnection substrate including power and ground lines, a semiconductor chip package including the same, and a flat panel display system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of miniaturization and weight-reduction technologies in the semiconductor field, various flat panel display systems having improved functions and performance have been realized. Examples of flat panel display systems may include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma screens (PDPs), and electro-luminescence displays (ELDs).
A flat panel display system may include a semiconductor chip having a driving circuit to supply a driving signal to a display panel/screen. However, the semiconductor chip may generate electromagnetic interference (EMI), thus decreasing the performance of the flat panel display system. Consequently, much research has been conducted to find a method to reduce or eliminate EMI.
In a conventional method of reducing EMI, additional components (e.g., a ferrite core, an inductor, and a capacitor) may be added to a system board. However, employing additional components may increase the product, development, and maintenance costs of the flat panel display system. Furthermore, completely reducing or eliminating EMI may be difficult using the conventional EMI reduction method, because the system board may, in effect, become an antenna.
Another method has been introduced, where a separate component may be disposed between a system board and a display panel/screen to filter out high-frequency noises. However, the above-described problems (e.g., increased product cost) may still remain when using this method.